It just is
by Pink Crane
Summary: Damon and Elena fic set after 3X11


The words left my mouth before I could stop them,

"You can't kiss me again." I cringed inside, that was a lie. He could kiss me again, I wanted him to. His hand was touching my face and it spread a warmth through me, the events of tonight pushed away for a moment, the world fell away. His eyes searched mine looking for some sign, I fought back the urge to let him comfort me.

"I know." He brushed his thumb across my chin, I looked down.

"I can't," I sucked in a breath, "It's not right." I waited for the guilt, the reminder of Stefan, or the voice inside my head. Nothing.

"No, it's right." He paused, his eyes staring into mine. "Just not right now." I looked at him in suprise. "Good Night." He watched me for a second,

"Good Night, Damon." He smiled slightly and turned to walk to his car. I opened the door and stopped with my hand on the knob. _Why not? Stefan doesn't love you and Damon always has. __**I'm not Katherine.**__ No, you never choose Stefan. This is the time, choose. __**I...**__ Who is the one who is by your side? Who has risked his life for you and those you love? Who is always there, doing everything you ask him? __**Damon...How could I be so stupid? It wasn't ever a choice.**_ I turned back to the porch, he was almost to the car. I didn't speak, I just ran. I was behind him before he turned around,

"Yes Elena." His trademark smile was there, he turned towards me.

"I choose you." I whispered. I looked into his face and watched the emotions change quickly. Confusion, Disbelief, and finally a glimmer of Hope. I reached up to touch his face, my fingertips tracing the outline of his face. He shivered slightly under my touch, I smiled. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to come here so I can kiss you?" His expression changed to pure Happiness,

"Elena. My warrior princess, please tell me this isn't a dream." His voice husky with emotion. His hand traced it's way behind my neck,

"If it is, then we are both having the same dream." He pulled me closer and I leaned into him. I looked up and pulled him to me. Our first real kiss had been soft, gentle, tentive. This one was explosive, his lips met mine, the months and months of wanting and supressed desires burst free. His arm was around me crushing me to him. One of my arms locked behind his neck, the other searched for his other hand. His hand and mine connected, our hands locked together. We kissed until I felt faint, he broke the kiss. He turned his face away, trying to hide the affect our kiss had on his vampire side. I touuched his face,

"Don't try to hide from me, I want to know all of you." He turned his face back to me. I traced the veins and then his exposed fangs. He watched me in amazement, his eyes shining with love. I smiled,

"So what happens now?" He touched my cheek,

"I think we should get you into bed. It's been a long day and you my love look ready to fall down. Sadly I don't think it is because of my awesome kissing skills." He kissed my forehead and suddenly picked me up. I laughed and he sped up to the stairs. He was holding me bridal style and he slowly walked through the doorway. He carried me up the stairs into my bedroom. I felt lost for a second as he set me down,

"Change, I'll be in the kitchen. Let me know when you are ready for me to come back up." He paused, "Unless you want me to join you." His eyes crinkled up and I threw a pillow at him. He laughed,

"Hurry princess. I want to spend more time with you." He turned and walked downstairs. I grabbed my clothes and changed quickly. He wasn't back yet so I brushed my hair and my teeth. Then, I sat on my bed,

"Damon." I whispered, he was there in seconds. I patted the bed and he settled into the bed. I laid my head on his chest and pulled the blanket over us. His hand stroked my hair and I held the other one.

"I like this ring."

"I have something for you. I don't know if you want to wear it but it was my mother's." He pulled a necklace out of his jacket pocket, the silver chain glinted but what caught my attention was the on the pendant. It was a locket but shaped like a teardrop. The initals carved on it made me tear up.

"D and E."

"My mother had it made. When she got sick she gave it to me. She told me to give it to the girl I loved with a name that started with 'E'. Maybe she knew I would meet you someday."

"I love it Damon." I sat up, "Put it on me please?" He fastened it around my neck, I laid back down. He turned off the light and I snuggled closer to him.

"Good Night."

"I love you."

"I love you, Damon. You are my only choice." My eyes closed and I slept that night without any nightmares. I felt safe and loved.

R&R I'm a Delena fan so Stefan and Katherine can run off into the tomb together...hmmm good idea. Oh and no I don't own The Vampire Diaries, if I did well Delena fans would be very happy.


End file.
